There is currently a need for a method of providing access to an object over a network, such as to allow participants in a work flow to access documents, information, etc. for that purpose, with anonymity from others participating in the work flow, and/or without access to all aspects and/or participants in the work flow. Use of authentication, e.g., user name(s) and password(s) or other forms of authenticating ID can be cumbersome to manage and are subject to being corrupted by fraudulent users. The presently disclosed subject matter addresses these needs.